A strange love
by Mega07ghost
Summary: So..this story is about Castor and Fluttershy and it's a love story...so have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Anime/Manga: 07-Ghost , Cartoon:My little Pony

Characters: Castor , Fluttershy

Chapter 1

Castor went through the village. He bought some things for the church. Usally Labrador and Frau were with him,but this time the two had some things to do. Labrador took care of the children in church and Frau was on the journey with Teito. So Castor was alone.

Suddenly he heard a little voice, that was calling:'Help...'

Castor looked around. The voice came out of an alley. He went there to look who was calling for help. There he saw her the first time.

It was a girl. Long pink hair,blue eyes. She weared a yellow dress, that was really dirty. Everywhere she had wounds.

'Are you allright? What happened?'

Castor ran to her and kneeled down to her. The girl looked at him with gently eyes.

'I...I'm allright. I was attacked by something huge and black.'

'Wars...!',Castor thought.

'I'm Castor. I'm a bishop from the church. And who are you?',Castor asked with a soft voice.

'My name is Fluttershy. You are... what?'

'Umm...a bishop.'

'What is that. Bishop? And what is church?'

Castor was confused. Who was that girl? She didn't knew what a church is.

'Well...a church is a building...where people go when they need help. A church is build for god. And a bishop serves god and works in the church. He helps people.'

'What is ... god?'

Now Castor was surprised again. A person who don't know who god is? But how could he explain that to her.

'So...god is the person who watches over us all and protects us.'

'So ... he is like Princess Celestia?'

'Well...I don't know who this princess is...but if she does the same...then yes. I would say he is like this princess.'

'Oh...now I understand it. But where am I?'

'You are in Barsburg. Where...are you coming from?'

'I'm from Ponyville.'

'Pony...ville?'

'Yes. All my friends live there too. Twillight,Applejack and all the others.',Fluttershy said with a huge smile.

'Really strange names.',Castor thought. Then he said:'Let's go to church. I can take care of your wounds there.'

'Okay.',Fluttershy answered. Now she looked at herself...and screamed.

'What...what is it ? What's wrong?',Castor asked. He didn't know what the problem was.

'Wh...What are these?A..and these?' Fluttershy looked at her hands and feet.

'Uhmm...your hands and your feet?'

'Wh...What are h..ha..hands and feet?' Fluttershy stood up and ran to the next puddle. There she screamed again.

'Where are my tail and my cutie mark? And where are my whooves?' Fluttershy was in panic.

Castor watched her with a strange look.'Your...tail?'

'Yes,my tail.' Fluttershy was really loud and exited..not as usuall.

'Let's go to church and you explain me everything there,okay?'

Fluttershy nodded and so they went to the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Castor and Fluttershy arrived at the church Labrador stood at the entrance. He went to Castor and hugged him.'I was so worried about you. Where were you?'

'I was in the village and bought some things.'

'Ohh...Okay. I thought something happened to you,because it took so long.'

Now Castor realized that it was 10 'o clock.

'Well...this is Fluttershy. I found her in an alley and I hope we can take care of her wounds here.'

Labrador looked to the girl next to Castor.'Nice to meet you. I'm Labrador.'

Fluttershy nodded...she was really shy suddenly. After that they went into the guest room.

Castor took some associations and bandaged Fluttershys injuries.

'Thank you.',she wispered. She looked really sad.

'Okay...so...you come from a town named...Ponyville?',Castor asked slowly.

Fluttershy nodded.

'Well...can you tell me where Ponyville is? I have a map here.'

Castor gave the map to the pinkhaired girl. She looked at it and shook her head.

'No. It isn't on this map.'

'Why...is it called Ponyville?'

'Because we live there. Earthponys,Pegasus and Unicorns.'

'And...what are you?'

'I'm a pegasus,like my friend Rainbow Dash.'

Castor didn't know what to say. He was confused. So Fluttershy wanted to tell him that she wasn't a normal humangirl? That was really strange. How could she be a pony?

'Uhm...okay. And why are you here?'

'I don't know. I went to bed yesterday and when I woke up,I was here.' Fluttershy looked really worried.

'Okay. Well...now that you're here,we need to find a way to bring you back into your world.'

'Yes. We need. Please tell me you know a way:'

'Not yet. But I will look what I can do. Are...you hungry?'

Fluttershy nodded.

'What do you want to eat.'

'Applepie.'

'Okay. I will bake you an applepie. I'll be back soon. Try to sleep,while I'm away.'

Fluttershy lay into the bed and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile Castor went to the kitchen. He searched for the ingredients and started mixing it.

'You.. in the kitchen? That's really strange to me.' A voice came from the door.

'Frau? What are you doing here?'

'Teito and I wanted to look if everything's allright here. But now...tell me why you are baking a...well...what is this?'

'It's a pie!'

'A pie? Okay. And why are you baking a pie?'

'I'm baking it for a girl.'

Frau was shocked at the first moment but smiled then.

'Ahh...so you found a girl you love?'

'I'm not in love!'Castor turned red.'I...just help her.'

'With applepie?'

'Yes. With applepie! She wants some..so I bake some.'

'Can I meet her?'

'If you behave.'

'Of course. Let me see her.'

Second chapter is out. Hope you like it and read on^^


End file.
